


The Mind of Llewellyn Watts

by ClaraHue



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Just a slice of life
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Mind of Llewellyn Watts

Watts had come to Jack’s apartment. Jack’s place had become like Watt’s new home, as he’d been coming there more often than his own place recently. Jack was making food, something he was rather good at as Watts mulled over his most recent case.

Watts paced around the apartment, speaking out loud to himself, trying to work out the details of the case. Jack watched with an amused smile, not interrupting. He’d learned better than to interrupt Watts when he was in detective mode. Jack liked listening to the cases Watts was working on, some of them could be quite interesting.

The stew Jack was making was finished, and he put it on the table. Watts was still pacing around the room, flipping through his notebook. Lose papers began falling out as Jack went to go pick them up.

“Llewellyn,” Jack spoke, breaking him out of his trance.

Watts looked up a perplex look on his face.

Jack just chuckled. “There's just too much going on in that mind of yours, isn't there?"

Watts still looked confused, and Jack came over to kiss him on the cheek. “There’s stew on the table if you want some. You should really organize this notebook of yours. You don’t want to lose something important.”

“There’s a method to it,” Watts said, taking the papers back.

“Of course.” Jack just chuckled, going to sit at the table.

“You know, some stew sounds good.” Watts hummed, flipping his notebook closed and joining Jack at the table.

Jack walked Llewellyn eat, and Watts hummed in approval. “You always manage to amaze me with your cooking.” Watts noted.

“I’m glad you like it,” Jack said, smiling to himself.

Watts was still flipping through his notebook while eating. There was no stopping the mind of Llewelyn Watts.

Watts looked over at Jack and cocked his head, humming.

“You really are genius, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Watts raised a finger to interject.

“Say the man who’s a detective.” Jack finished up his stew and brought his bowl to the sink. “When you’re done eating, I think it’s time to put that mind of yours to rest.”

Watts looked intrigued. ”How so?”

“I’ll find a way to distract you.”

Watts hummed, wearing a small smile. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Jack smiled, kissing his head. “Good, finish up then.”


End file.
